A Dark Valentine
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: Harry and Voldmort in a hole together...on Valentine's day. “Lets rule the world together,” Voldemort whispered in his ear.


I wanted to make a story where Harry and Voldemort where in a hole together and this is what came out of that.

Uggg…. I made Harry legal! I don't like him legal…but in following cannon…

Also to others who have read my other stories this is a little bit darker then those. And shorter… I am testing what I can write and see what my flow is like.

Disclaimer: I wanna have Sev for Valentines day! T-T But I don't own him!

Summery "Lets rule the world together," Voldemort whispered in his ear.

* * *

  
Harry Potter would never have thought that his own friends would betray him. He looked over at his companion, who was knocked out for the moment, before drawing his knees to his chest.

Honestly the day started with people all excited over valentines day and getting chocolates from their loved ones.

Unfortunately the Dark Lord decided to attack today and Harry and Voldemort had dueled, each trying to best the other outside Hogwarts.

No one besides Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore was out side. The fight had escalated into Hogwarts and the Professors where trying to protect the students from Death Eaters.

Dumbledore had set a stunning spell to Voldemort, knocking him into a deep hole he had made (confirming to other's that the man was crazy). Harry had looked up grateful, at the grandfather like figure and was about to say so when he felt hands on his back and was pushed into the hole. Harry turned around at the last second to see his friends triumphant grins and the outstretch arms of Ron Weasley.

When Harry woke up later he found a piece of paper from Dumbledore saying that the wizerding world didn't need a wash out of a hero and he himself didn't need his weapon anymore.

So here Harry was with a murder in a hole, deep in the ground. He couldn't even see the sun because they had closed up the hole. Harry snorted, why the hell they didn't just buried him, he didn't know. Assholes. He looked around for his wand hoping against hope the idiots had left him with it, but it seems they were smarter then he thought.

A groan brought Harry from his musings and watched with disinterest as the Evil Lord Voldemort started to awake. Harry was startled to find out that a glamour was hiding what he really looked like. Why would he be wearing a glamor?

The unglamored Voldemort had wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders and red eyes. He looked in fact like a twenty two year old, instead of 70 much to Harry's surprise.

The Dark Lord looked up and around as if trying to find a way out. "There's not a way out," Harry told him quietly, making himself known.

Startled the man looked at the only other occupant, and frowned before giving him a smirk. He leaned his back against the dirt wall. "Well well Mr. Potter, it seems your in a tight spot as well."

Harry snorted and just looked up at the ceiling of his prison. "Wouldn't have to if those wizards up there decided to betray me." He bit his lip wondering if he should ask him something. It would mean he would truly turn his back on the light side.

He scowled and turned back to face the man again. "When you get out of here can you kill them all? I know this kind of weird to see your enemy asking for a favor but..." Harry turned his head and rubbed his eyes a bit. Never show weakness.

Voldemort smirked at the young man before him. Harry Potter was a sixteen year old heart throb. He seemed to have elfish fetchers, shoulder length hair, and bright green eyes. Standing a 5 foot 4 and slender, Voldemort started to wonder if he got any gifts today. Voldemort felt a jolt of lust go through his system and jealously reared it's ugly head. He didn't want Harry to take any of the gifts; in fact if he could get him to go to his side then he might have a chance.

"Well why don't you come with me then? Distroy them all your self..." The man said smirking.

Harry blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I get out of here, why don't you come with me?" Voldemort laughed harshly. "And you can get revenge on your ex-friends and kill them all."

Harry nodded as he thought it over, but he still hesitated. "So I can kill them?"

Voldemort knew he had him now. "Think about it Harry, all the ones who has betrayed you and put you in with your darkest enemy, hoping that I will kill you." Well that's most likely what they thought. "If you come with me and kill them all then I will not kill you." Here Voldemort smirked. "But I will have you as a bedmate."

Harry looked down at him self in confusion. "Are you hitting on me?"

Voldemort rolled his head at the teens stupidity. He would need to work on his study's, especially if he was using slang, but nodded his head.

The raven haired teen looked at Voldemort in confusion and a little bit of embarrassment, if his blush was anything to go by. "But why would you want me? I am a freak..."

Voldemort frowned. "Who told you that?"

Harry blushed and hugged his knees tighter to his chest. "My Uncle," He said softly.

Voldemort smirked. This was almost too easy. "He's a muggle isn't he?" Voldemort got up from the floor and went over to the boy in front of him, then knelt by him. "That's why I want to ride the world of all muggles, or at least make them our slaves." He leaned closer to the boy. "I won't do nothing unless you want to." Voldemort smirked at the response he was getting. Harry was looking up at him with so much hope in his eyes. "Lets rule the world together," Voldemort whispered in his ear.

* * *

  
Albus smiled at the Valentines Dance that was going on. He had killed the Dark Lord, no one could live without food for hole that Albus had put them in would negate any magical interference from below. Albus knew that it might have been evil to put Harry and the Dark Lord together so that they could fight, but he couldn't find himself to care.

Now the Dark Lord and Harry Potter were dead he could take the Potter fortune and also the simple minded fools would still continue to follow him. He smirked in his head, not knowing that a certain potion master was reading his every thought.

* * *

  
It had been a year since the unfortunate death of Harry Potter and the wizerding world and people were just getting over the tragedy.

Hermione and Ron had said that they would marry after they graduate, and with all the money they were getting from the Potter Vaults, they would afford a wonderful ceremony. Dumbledore was being held as a hero and people were rejoicing over the defeat of the Dark Lord and in fact had made it so that Valentines day was also celebrated as the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore was watching the students enjoying their dance when he noticed that Severus and Draco were not there. Severus had left a couple of hours ago, but he could have gotten tired of the dancing. Shrugging at the thought he turned back to talking to the new defense against the arts teacher, when a loud bang interrupted the festivities.

In the door way of the great hall stood several Death Eaters and two people at the front who seemed to be the leaders. A hush went over the crowd as a teen age boy stepped into the room. He was wearing a long black robe with silver snakes along the borders, a deep green shirt over his chest and loose black pants. His black boot's crunched on the debris as he walked towered the head table. He was wearing a mask to hid his face from view and his long black hair flowed when he walked.

Student's were cowering as the individual bowed slightly from the waist and spoke: "Headmaster Dumbledore; what a pleasure to meet you." The voice sent chills down the spine of all the people gathered there.

The old wizard raised his wand and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

A cold laugh vibrated throughout the quite hall, as the other person stepped up too. This man was also wearing a mask, his wavy hair falling down to his shoulders. He was wearing a green cloak that also had silver snakes around the borders, only his robes where buttoned up.

"Now, now, love. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Dumbledore was starting to become aggravated. "Who are you?" He asked again almost hissing.

The teen chuckled. "Ah Dumbledore;forgotten me so soon," The man asked as he took off his mask. There were gasps everywhere and people just stood in horror at what was reviled before them.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said with surprise. Quickly thinking he came up with a plan. Get rid of his memories and make him have an unfortunate accident. "I am so happy my boy! I thought Voldemort had killed you!"

Harry twirled his wand and smirked at the old man. "Wrongo! I wasn't in danger from Voldemort," Harry said as he gazed at the student body, briefly resting on Ron and Hermione, then cast a full body bind on the old man before him. "Let me tell you all a story. A year ago a boy was fighting the Dark Lord. Suddenly a large deep hole appeared and the Dark Lord was pushed into the hole. The boy happy, that the Evil Dark Lord was finished, was going to make sure that his friends were okay, until he himself was pushed and left in the hole by the same people he considered friends."

Here Harry stopped and looked out into the sea of people and focused on his former friends who where looking green. "When he found out what happened the Dark Lord spoke to him, saying that he could help that young man for revenge, and that he would take his rightful place at his side." A dark grin slid on Harry's face. "And that young man agreed as long as he could kill the people who betrayed him." Harry looked at the man beside him. "Right?"

The other man also took of his mask reviling vivid red eyes and a smirk. "Quite right." He signaled his followers. "Leave no one alive but the mud blood the red head and Dumbledore."

As the battle started Voldemort kissed his soon to be lover in front of the carnage.  


* * *

  
Harry gasped as the mans tongue liked his hole. The tongue went deeper in him, stroking that spot over and over again. Voldemort took his tongue out of the squirming boy and watched with interest as a strand of saliva connect him to the spot in front of him. Voldemort sucked on a finger, getting it nice and wet before plunging it in the boy below him.

Harry moaned and tried to get the digit deeper in him. "Voldemort," Harry said breathlessly. The man grinned and plunged another finger in the teen. His fingers brushed the prostate and Harry gave a loud moan as it was touched. Voldemort smirked and started to hit that spot over and over again. "Voldemort!" Harry panted out as he came all over his stomach.

Voldemort put in another finger and watched Harry come apart. "You look so beautiful like that Harry," he murmured and stood up, coating his shaft with lube. Placing the head at Harrys hole, Voldemort paused as he looked at Harry. "You ready?" The man asked.

Harry heisted but nodded his head. Voldemort paused but pressed inside the boy, groaning at how tight and hot it was inside him. Harry's eyes were closed in pain, and his hands twisted on the sheets. Soon Voldemort was all the way in and stopped to give Harry time to adjust.

After awhile Harry looked up and nodded. Voldemort slide out and slammed back in, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry groaned and lifted his hips to try to get more inside of him. "Voldemort!"

Said man knew that he wouldn't last. After a few more thrusts, Voldemort emptied him self into his lover with a shout of 'Harry!' who also came calling out 'Voldemort!"

Later basking in the after glow, Harry was snuggling up to the Dark Lord.

"What did you do to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, snuggling into the mans side.

"I put him in the dungeons so that we can play with him later."

Harry sighed happily. "I always love to play with our toys..."

"I got some toys for us when you went over the my side a year ago. And was still haven't used them," Voldemort grumbled.

Harry smirked. "Oh Sex toys?"

The Dark Lord sighed. "Yes,I didn't think it would take a year to get you in my bed."

Harry smirked and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"What did you do to your former friends?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh killed them slowly by torturing them to death," Harry smiled dreamily. "I can still hear there screams."

"Your so evil."

"And who made me that way?"

Voldemort snorted.

"When are we going to take over the ministry?" Harry asked sighing.

"Hmmm later today."

"That's good." Harry said yawning. "Love you." was the only thing he said before falling asleep.

"Love you to Harry."

On the bedside table was a box of opened chocolate candies with a note that said: Happy Valentines Day Harry would you marry me? As Harry turned over a ring flashed on his left hand...

* * *

Sorry it's not long but there is a small sex part. I am done though! Happy V-day!

I think I am going to put up a sequel some time next year.

**Revised: November 9 2010**


End file.
